


Mike and Eleven get caught

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Mike and Eleven have sex at the Byers new house but get caught by someone who wants to join in.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Mike and Eleven get caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnnytheBeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/gifts), [SundayyMourning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayyMourning/gifts).



> Mike x El x Will was requested by both Starlightwonders and SundayyMourning. I hope you both like this one. as usual please comment with pairing requests or other ideas.

Half a year after the Byers family moved out of Hawkins, Mike was happy to finally be able to visit them at their new home. Nancy and Jonathan went out on a date, Joyce was at work and Will had to go out somewhere so Mike and Eleven had the whole house to themselves.

As soon as they were alone in the living room they smiled at each other and then started making out. The two had missed each other for so long. Since El didn’t have her powers anymore they couldn’t pleasure each other using those so they were only able to masturbate while talking to each other over the phone or through cerebro.

Of course this meant they weren’t able to see each other so they rushed to get naked while they kissed. It made them both extra horny to be completely naked in the living room where they normally couldn’t have sex. Once they stopped kissing they both stared at each other’s bodies. El’s boobs had grown much bigger since she moved and were now d-cups with big pink nipples. She also had curly pussy hair. Mike meanwhile had a 7 inch dick and dark curly pubes of his own. They immediately returned to making out again but naked this time so their bodies rubbed together. Mike’s big dick rubbed against her stomach and leaked precum on her while her pussy leaked juices on his balls and legs. Their nipples rubbed together too and made them even hornier.

Next they decided to 69. El lied on her back on the couch while Mike climbed on top of her and stuck his big hard dick in her mouth. El happily sucked away, missing the taste for half a year. His precum kept dripping out into her mouth and she happily licked it all up. Meanwhile Mike started fingering and licking her pussy. She was leaking so much juice he almost thought it was pee. Both got even hornier and started thrusting their hips to fuck each other’s mouths. El had practiced sucking dick on their phone calls with a dildo so she was able to take all 7 inches now which made Mike leak even more precum. She even tasted his balls when he thrusted all the way in. Meanwhile Mike’s tongue tasted every inch of El’s pussy and happily drank her juices.

It wasn’t long before they both had to cum as they hadn’t had sex in so long. Neither could announce they were cumming cause their mouths were full so instead they were both surprised as they came at the same time. El’s juices squirted out like crazy into Mike’s mouth and all over his face. And Mike shot a huge load of cum down El’s throat and she happily swallowed most of it and then let him shoot the rest onto her face so she could lick it up.

Of course one orgasm wasn’t enough after half a year of waiting so they were both still super horny. Mike got up and turned around so his cock was now against her pussy. They made out again and tasted their own juices out of each other’s mouths as Mike thrust his cock into her pussy. Even after using her dildo so many times El couldn’t believe how much better Mike’s dick felt inside her. He fucked into her hard and fast, her pussy super tight around him as his balls slapped her butt. Their nipples also felt super good rubbing together and Mike couldn’t believe how good her d-cup boobs felt against him as they made out. He even reached down to play with them, squeezing them and playing with her nipples. El smiled and played with his as well though they didn’t feel as good as a girl’s nipples. They both moaned as they touched each other and fucked even harder.

In fact they were fucking so hard and moaning so loud that they didn’t even hear the front door open. Will had just come home and was shocked to see his adopted sister and best friend fucking hard on the couch. He immediately got rock hard in his pants and didn’t know what to do. But since they hadn’t noticed him and kept fucking he decided to take advantage and play with himself. At first he only rubbed his boner through his pants but he got braver and decided to take them off, letting his huge 12 inch cock out. Ever since he and El had started living together he’d wanted to fuck her so bad. He even secretly masturbated to her while she talked with Mike on the phone or played with her dildo, but he was too shy to ask her to fuck him.

Now he was openly jerking off his huge dick while watching them have sex and it felt so good. Soon Mike and El both felt they had to cum and they smiled at each other as they told each other they were cumming. They made out again as they came at the same time. El squirted her juices hard all over Mike’s dick and Mike shot even more cum deep into her pussy. They didn’t worry about getting her pregnant as El was on the pill, even though she had no one to fuck for half a year.

Seeing them orgasm made Will have to cum as well and he let out a moan as he started cumming. He wasn’t standing very close but his big cock and balls caused his cum to shoot across the room, soaking both Mike and El in his huge load of sperm. Both were shocked at what was happening and finally turned to see Will watching them as he shot even more cum all over them.

Mike and El quickly sat up and covered themselves, though they had so much cum on them it almost covered them anyway. “Will, we thought you weren’t home?”

Will smiled. “I just got home. And you guys know my mom will be angry if she finds out you had sex on the couch and got cum and juices everywhere.”

El shook her head. “Please don’t tell Joyce. We’ll do anything.”

Will was glad to hear that. “Well I’m still super hard as I haven’t had sex in a long time. If you both pleasure me I won’t tell mom and I’ll even help you guys clean up.”

Mike and El both quickly agreed. Secretly they had always wanted to have sex with Will as well and they both happily licked his cum off of their own faces. Then they got up and walked over to Will. They got on their knees in front of him and started to play with his big dick. They were both shocked he was still completely hard and also that he was so huge. Mike tried to fit it in his mouth as he licked the cum off but it was way too big so he was only able to take 5 inches. Meanwhile El sucked on his balls which also had cum all over them because so much leaked out.

Will felt super good getting orally pleasured by both of his friends and started to fuck Mike’s mouth. He even took his own shirt off so now all three of them were naked and it felt so good to be naked in the living room. Soon Mike had so much precum in his mouth he needed to stop sucking on Will to swallow it all. El happily took over sucking his dick. She had practiced a lot on her big dildo so she was able to take in 10 of his 12 inches and Will was amazed at how good it felt. Mike then switched to sucking on his balls and this made Will’s dick feel even better as he fucked El’s mouth. In fact it felt so good he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he came super hard. El couldn’t believe how much cum was shooting into her mouth. It tasted amazing but she couldn’t swallow it all so she stopped sucking and let the rest of the cum cover both her and Mike. Even Mike thought it tasted good and licked up as much as he could.

Once Will finished cumming, he noticed Mike was completely hard again. He smiled and asked the two if they wanted to fuck. They both nodded and they moved over to the couch. Mike sat down with his cock sticking straight up and Will happily sat on it facing away from him. He had actually practiced with El’s dildo in his butt while she wasn’t home a few times so Mike’s dick went into his ass pretty easily. El watched and fingered herself as her adopted brother rode her boyfriend’s cock but she needed to be fucked too so she climbed on top of Will and put his 12 inch cock in her pussy. She was surprised at how amazing it felt as it filled her pussy completely.

All three started to move with El bouncing on Will and Will bouncing on Mike. They even started making out together, alternating between El kissing Will, Will kissing Mike and El kissing Mike. Since El and Mike still had Will’s cum all over their faces and mouths they all happily tasted Will’s cum as they fucked. Will was especially in heaven being fucked by Mike and fucking El at the same time and he felt like he couldn’t hold his orgasm in even though he just came. He moaned super loud as he shot another big load of cum into El’s pussy, so much it immediately leaked out all over his own cock and balls. It felt so amazing being full of all that cum that El came immediately. She squirted harder than she ever had before all over Will’s chest. So much juice squirted out he could have sworn it was pee. Mike smiled as he saw them both cum super hard and moaned as he came as well, filling Will’s butt with his own cum. Since his cock wasn’t as big most of the cum stayed in Will’s ass until he pulled out.

Still all three were super horny. Mike and Will decided to switch places. This time Mike laid on the floor on his back and Will kneeled in between his legs to fuck him. Mike moaned harder than he ever had before as he felt Will’s entire huge 12 inch dick fill his asshole. He couldn’t believe it fit and it almost made him cum just from putting it in. In fact, he shot a huge burst of precum once it went in and Will almost thought he had cum already.

Instead of fucking El this time, El sat on Mike’s face so Mike could eat Will’s cum out of her pussy. El moaned super hard as Mike ate her out again. Mike wasn’t sure if he enjoyed eating up Will’s cum more or tasting El’s vagina and juices. Will smiled as he watched El bounce happily on Mike’s face which made her tits bounce too. Will had always loved seeing El’s big boobs and he reached out to play with them, even leaning down to suck on each of them. This made her squirt even more juices onto Mike’s face as he sucked on each of her hard nipples.

Meanwhile Will kept fucking away into Mike’s ass as both of their cocks squirted more and more precum, making Mike all sticky. The three couldn’t hold on much longer, and El and Mike leaned in to kiss each other as they both came. El squirted all of her juices into Mike’s mouth which he happily licked up and Mike shot another load of cum into Mike’s ass. Mike was amazed at how good it felt to have his butt full of cum. It felt so good he came right after. He shot the biggest load he ever had and it was like a fountain and that splashed all over Will and El and came down and covered his own cock and stomach. Now they all had been covered in both Will’s cum and Mike’s cum.

Mike and Will thought they were done for a second as they were only half hard now but El wasn’t done. She smiled at them and asked them to both fuck her at the same time. Mike and Will immediately got fully hard again and picked her up between them. Mike stuck his dick in his girlfriend’s butt while Will put his in her pussy. El moaned and squirted juices like crazy as she was fucked from both ends. Mike and Will grinned at each other as they fucked her together, with both alternating between kissing her and playing with her boobs and butt. Will even rubbed her clit as she squirted all over his cock. They couldn’t even tell what was normal squirting and what was an orgasm because she felt so good from their dicks.

In fact the boys were so horny that they started to make out tasting each other’s cum on their faces as El orgasmed. They kept playing with her boobs and ass as she squirted more and more juices out. Finally both Mike and Will felt themselves start to cum and El moaned even harder as they filled up both her butt and vagina with more cum.

When they finally sat down to rest on the couch, El continued leaking the cum out of both of her holes all over the couch for 10 minutes at least. And Will and Mike both smiled at each other as they still leaked some cum out of their soft dicks.

They looked around at the mess they made. “Guess we need to clean this up, now?”


End file.
